


After the fall- Nocturnus

by Asaka



Series: After the fall [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, EOS - Freeform, Evil, F/M, Friendship, Gen, God - Freeform, Kidnapping, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, War, boyslove, guard - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaka/pseuds/Asaka
Summary: After the fall  is a summary of short stories about the children from the main cast of FFXV and what happened to the old main characters after the fall and the loss of King Noctis.Nocturnus, the illegitimate son of Noctis and Iris has to find his way to become king. His uncle Gladio pushes him forward, seeing a great king in him after Noctis disappeared into the crystal. After challenges when the light came back, the boy claimed the throne but darkness and war came to Eos again, like a heavy cloud...Meanwhile a wish of a dear friend makes wonders came true and Noctis and Lunafreya came back to life. But what price did they have to pay? Bahamut promised him 20 years, 10 hidden from their friends and family. And 10 to live as they please....When the paces of the half brothers Nocturnus and Lux cross the story had just began...Secrets were made, a friend became a villain, betray and hatred....The future of Eos is vague...





	After the fall- Nocturnus

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be about Iris and how she fell after the get the news of becoming a baby from Noctis. 
> 
> I'm mostly a LunaxNoct shipper :) But after funny talking with my husband about Iris and Noct the little boy Nocturnus was born... and yes this was the start of this fanfiction and all the other characters. So it's still NoctxLuna in this ff. Iris just got a son of him.

A little charater info first ;) who will appear in chapter 1

Iris Amicitia  
Cor Leonis  
Monica Elshett  
Talcott Hesters  
Gladio Amicitia  
Sania Yeagre  
Nocturnus Amicitia(as baby)

__________________________________________

The months had passed since Noctis and the boys headed for Altissia. 

Iris was in a car, Cor drove, Monica was sitting next to him talking to him.  
Talcott slept next to her. Iris looked at him, his head resting on her shoulder. He had hardly been able to rest the last few days, so it was good that he was sleeping now.  
Iris turned her head toward the window, deep blackness spreading in front of it, though the sun should be shining.  
As her gaze swept into that deep darkness, she suddenly heard the cries of Dustin.  
He had gone outside when it was suddenly dark. Monsters had attacked him, out of the blue. Her body began to tremble, without realizing it, she sobbed. Monica had noticed this and turned to her. 

"Do not worry, Iris, it'll be fine again, we'll be in Lestallum soon." 

Iris looked at her and nodded. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted this nightmare to stop; especially after that blackness meant he was dead. 

He, whom she had loved so much. She had to keep quiet while hot tears ran down her cheek.  
Her thoughts had risen to the day before the boys left Caem, it had been so beautiful. This celebration, everyone was in good spirits and then came the news that in Altissia this incident was.  
It was so awful. 

"Iris"

Just awful! 

First the Kannagi died

"Iris" 

and now Noctis ...

"Iris, come to you! We're here. "

Iris blinked, suddenly it was daylight.  
The van had reached the border with Lestallum. Cor spoke to several guards before turning to the inmates.

"We have an apartment, big enough that we can all stay there for the time being. Also for Gladio, when he's back. "  
He had turned to Iris, who seemed close to tears again.

...

A week passed, Iris had been badly sick all the time. Everyone pinned it on this quick change, so she sat in her room, looking outside and watching the goings-on of people from all over the world.

"I don't want it any more, I just would like to .."

her words were abruptly stopped when she felt a sharp pull in the body. She had often had that, something was wrong with her. But she didn't want to have the thought true, it didn't work!  
She couldn't do that to him, no! That hadn't happened; that had been a dream, right?  
There was this memory, like water that beats waves. She was sitting on Noctis, her senses stunned by the sweet drinks they were allowed to drink to celebrate the day. She could still hear Gladiolus sleeping, breathing deeply, as their eyes met, ... then the dream stopped. 

At that moment, she grabbed a fork that was still lying on the table next to her from the meal, she almost rammed it into her stomach if Monica hadn't stepped in and dropped the tray. Clattering, glasses and bottle fell to the floor.  
Monica ran to her and grabbed the fork.

"Iris, have you lost your mind ?!" 

Iris eyes became clearer. 

"I-I'm sorry ..."

she squealed, tears appeared in her eyes. 

"It's alright. What's wrong with you? "

Iris shook her head as she unconsciously touched her stomach. Monica had noticed this and spoke to her. 

"Iris, can it be you ...?"

Iris looked at her, her eyes sparking. 

"No! Certainly not, it can't be! I-I've never ... never ... .Gladio is killing me! "

She wanted to turn away, but Monica held her tight. 

"What does that mean, Iris?" 

Iris hem and hawed, but eventually she told her about the dream. Monica had been shocked at first, but she sighed, first of all they needed certainty.

But when this dream certainty became a child, the world collapsed for Iris.  
Tear-wounded, she sat in the living room while Monica comforted her.  
At that moment, Cor came back. He had been working with the hunters all day. 

"What's going on here?" 

Monica looked at him; Iris knew what was coming. She wanted to stop the elder, but she didn't allow it. 

"Iris is expecting a child."

"What? How, by whom? "

Cor wanted to look at Iris, but she hid behind Monica.

"From Prince Noctis."

"WHAT ?!" 

Cor had looked back at Monica. 

"It seems to have been an accident, both were drunk. Iris couldn't even remember. "

Cor was pacing up and down the room as a tirade plagued reproaches at the two women.  
Finally, Monica got up and walked over to him. 

"Be quiet now, Cor! Don't you see that it got Iris the worst. She is so sad about it. She knows that Noctis loved Luna over all. Not being able to apologize to them for her mistake ... Cor she wanted to suic ... "

Cor silenced her with one hand.

"It's ok, I'm sorry. Iris. "

He took a deep breath before saying something that should sound encouraging. 

"Maybe it was wanted by the gods this way, so that the family Lucis ... not completely... disappears. As a kind of gratitude.. "

He went to Iris and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you, and also the baby."

Iris looked up at him, a gentle smile stole to her lips and she choked out a quick "thank you".  
Cor ran fatherly through her hair before leaving the room.

...

Finally, her older brother announced.  
He had simply forgotten to call her earlier in the hustle and bustle. When he stood in front of the door and Iris let him in, he was overjoyed, she was less.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Gladiolus wanted to hug her, but she had backed away. "Nothing." She beeped and held her belly as if she wanted to hide it. Gladio didn't understand, "Something's wrong with you, are you ill?" 

Iris avoided his eyes and without another word she walked into the kitchen, where the others were already waiting. Gladiolus followed her, maybe it should be a surprise party, after all, they had not seen each other for 5 months. 

"Hello, everyone," he rejoiced.

"Hello Gladio! You also live here now. But that'll get crowded when the baby comes! "

Talcott's exuberant chatter had exploded the bomb.

" Baby? "

" Gladio, relax. "  
Monica stood herself in front of Iris, who was starting to tremble. 

"Relax, please, sit down and we'll tell you." 

Gladiolus looked at her in confusion, his blood still up. 

"What's going on?"

He hissed like a snake but couldn't sit down. Monica hesitated, so Cor spoke.

"Iris is expecting a child." 

"WHAT!?!" He turned to Iris.  
"How can that be? Which bastard layed his hands on you? I'll kill him .. "

" The prince! "

Cor's cool reply left the hothead standing there stunned.

"What?"

He breathed in disbelief. 

It was a mistake, Gladi." 

Iris had spoken for the first time. She got up and stood in front of her brother. 

"It's my fault, I was drunk and he too and, .. I- ... I loved him. I only wanted to be close to him for once . I didn't want that to happen! I know he loves her. And now, they're all dead now. "

She wanted him to stabilize her, but now Gladio was the one who backed away. But when he saw his sister start crying and falling, he couldn't stand anymore. He loved her more than anyone else, now that she was his only family. 

"It's all good, stop crying. I'm not mad at you, either. "He hugged her. "I'll teach the little one to be a decent shield!" 

He grinned, though he still felt his bile rise. Iris swallowed and looked up at him.

"Thank you Gladi, I was so afraid to tell you. I thought you hated me then. "

Gladio grinned a bit crookedly. "No, that's fine, I just hope it's not going to be a ruffian like the prince."

....

The ninth month announced.  
Iris was traveling alone that day as Gladiolus and Cor had been called to action. It was still two weeks and she was fine, she was even looking forward to her baby.  
Now she was sitting in a café, but suddenly her body began to pull terribly, she began to writhe. A woman then came up to her. 

"Everything alright?" 

"What? No .. I don't know, it has never pulled like this ... "

she looked at her belly, which she clutched tightly. 

"Oh, you're getting a baby ... but you're still pretty young for that."

It was almost like a slap in the face, but the woman smiled lovingly.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

Iris was a bit stunned, the woman paid for both of them before she got into her little turquoise beetle and roared across the streets. 

"My name is Sania Yeager, I'm a biologist. Pretty bad, what happened to the world, don't you think? "

Iris nodded. "Yes ... yes, my name is Iris Amicitia." 

"Amicitia? Mhh, something is ringing? I think I talked to somebody who's called that. He was very interested in my work. "

" Oh, that was my brother for sure, his name is Gladiolus, could you call him later? "

Sania smiled sympathetically. "Of course."

....

The day passed.  
Sania had called Gladiolus and he had hurried home as fast as he could.  
Finally, they could go to Iris. She looked at the child who was lying next to her in a crib and screaming. 

"Iris what's going on?"

Iris glanced at Gladio, her eyes glazed and meaningless.

"What?"

"He's crying, what are you doing? Why don't you care? "

Iris glanced across the room at the screaming child, Sania had picked it up and talked to him. Iris shrugged as if she didn't care. 

"What a cute little guy, and so the father is the prince I mistakenly considered an actor of the royal theater?" She laughed.

"He doesn't look that much like him, more like you, Iris, dark eyes, dark hair."

Iris was alert, the pain of childbirth and the dark thoughts that had returned made her deaf to the child.  
Now that someone was with her, she woke slowly from her trance. 

"What's the name of the little guy?" Sania finally asked. 

"Mhh, don't know ... I don't really care, I don't want it."

Gladio was about to yell at her, but Sania intervened.

"Leave it to me, big one. Men don't understand that. "

She sat down and put the child on her own lap.

"I lost my home, too. I was like you from Insomnia and worked there at a research institute. When I found out why this whole thing happened, I was deeply upset. But I really wanted to know and went to the limit. And now there's that blackness that I knew came. This prophecy, of which all spoke; the chosen king who brings back the light. He's no more and I thought I must despair, but if I see people here helping each other, even though they recently wanted to chain each other, then it makes me hopeful.  
Maybe the light isn't in this world yet, but it's in here. And the little one here is a glimmer of hope, maybe he brings the light back, after all, it's his son. "

Iris had listened to her and finally her eyes became clearer. 

"N-Nocturnus .. I thought. Like him." 

Sania smiled. "A beautiful name."

And put him on his mother's lap. "

Gladiolus was impressed, he had never believed that someone could convince someone so quickly with words only.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this part x3 I hope you liked it and sorry if the text sounded strange, english is not me or my husbands native language. He helps me with translating :) but he isn't here on Ao3
> 
>  
> 
> for character infos :) just click to the links in the info,you also can ask me if you have a question <3 https://asakacc.tumblr.com/post/168964051027/after-the-fall-informations


End file.
